


Mistletoe, eh?

by DeodorantDodo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Rough Kissing, a light buzz more like, all in all a good ol time, dwake - Freeform, get comfy!, happy holidays!, random cozy xmas playlist is suggested while reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeodorantDodo/pseuds/DeodorantDodo
Summary: Jake Park has recently started working in an office, and now the holidays are approaching and he has decided to join in on the annual Xmas party. He's hoping to meet Dwight there, an office partner that he really likes, maybe in more ways than he first thought. With a little help from a mistletoe, they might just be able to see how they really feel about each other...
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 26
Kudos: 76





	Mistletoe, eh?

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho! I'm going thru a rough time and needed to write some quick self indulgent dwake Crimmas stuff to keep me sane :')) Hope you enjoy the bois being awkward little dinguses, and happy holidays to y'all! <3

Jake was still unsure about all this. He knew going to this Christmas party had been completely and utterly his own idea, he hadn't been pressured by anyone else. As he stood in the elevator, listening to the humming from the claustrophobic box as it lifted him up to the top floors of the work building, he was a bit unsure about this. He could still turn around, although it would look kind of stupid standing there as the elevator doors opened, frantically pushing the down button. No, he might as well go to the party and see what all the fuss was about. Besides, he had overheard Dwight saying he'd be here tonight, so maybe this whole ordeal would be more fun than expected. As the elevator let out a small "ding", the doors opened and he took a deep breath before stepping out on the 7th floor of his work building. He stopped in his tracks for a few seconds, admiring what they'd done to the place to change it up. One could almost forget it was a workplace outside of the holidays, almost. Garlands where hanging from the ceiling and the walls, in the corner of the main room he could see a big Christmas tree. All the tables where scooted together with presentable, red table cloths covering them. A sweet smell of tangerines and gingerbread filled his nostrils. By the looks of it almost the whole office had made it here, the rooms seemed to be crowded. He took a deep breath and entered the main entrance where most of the people where gathered.

"Jake!"

He didn't have time to react to the voice calling out his name, and the next second he was tightly hugged by Jane, the office manager.

"So happy you could make it, we really value the new-comers feeling welcome enough to join the Christmas party!" she said, eagerly gesturing with her hands as she continued: "The table for the Secret Santa presents is over there, punch is over at that table, alcoholic and non-alcoholic, and you're welcome to help yourself with any treats and food that suits your-"

"Okay, okay, calm it a bit there, Jane, give the boy some time to settle in first!" Adam said as he joined them, punch glass in his right hand and a set of reindeer antlers on his head. "Welcome, Jake was it, right?"

Jake shook his hand and nodded. 

"Got the place looking pretty nice", he said.

"Ah, yes, all thanks to the wonderful party committee of this year!" Adam said. "They really did outdo themselves this year."

"Oh, there comes Claudette as well!" Jane exclaimed, adding a quick "Excuse me!" as she hurried to greet Claudette who had just stepped out of the elevator.

"Well, I gotta go add more snacks to the salty table", Adam said. "Let me know if there's anything you need!"

And he too was off. Jake relaxed a bit, he was glad they hadn't stayed and forced him to participate in small talk. He needed punch for that, alot. He also needed to find Dwight. The nervous office assistant was one of the only people here that Jake felt comfortable around, funnily enough. Dwight was a sweaty, rambling mess most of the times, but he made Jake laugh and ease up when he had a bad day and he had been really kind to him on his first days. People around the office didn't seem to appreciate Dwight as much as Jake did, which made Jake annoyed at times. Dwight had worked at the office for almost 5 years he'd told Jake, who had only started this autumn. Jake never thought he'd end up at an office job, but here he was. For now. As he moved through the main room to make his way to the punch table, he noticed the tacky Christmas pop music playing from the speakers. He frowned to himself, he'd gone "Un-Whammed", as Jane liked to call it, up until now it seemed. After he'd gotten himself a mug of alcoholic punch and talked a bit with Meg and Feng (whom he thought to be from the accounting side, but wasn't sure and felt it a bit rude to ask now) he continued his search for Dwight. When he finally caught glimpse of the black, messy hair in the far end of the room, he let out a small sigh of relief. He had been starting to think the guy hadn't shown up. But he was here, standing next to the gift table busy with placing back the smaller presents that had fallen off the pile on the table.

"They put you in charge of the presents?" Jake asked as he approached, forcing away the smile goofy that wanted to grace his lips as Dwight accidentally dropped a present he was holding.

"Oh, Jake!" he exclaimed. "You scared me!"

Jake bent down to pick up the present and hand it to Dwight.

"Sorry, didn't mean to", he said, and Dwight took the present to put it back on top of the pile.

"It's okay", Dwight replied, eyeing the pile of presents.

Then he looked at Jake, but when Jake met his gaze, he quickly looked over at the rest of the people.

"I, um... I guess I wasn't really expecting you to... come", he said, Jake thought he could detect a hint of nervousness in his voice.

But this man seemed tense all the time, it probably wasn't anything special now.

"Well, neither did I, to be honest", Jake said, looking at the people mingling and dancing. "But here I am."

He cast a glance over at Dwight. He had changed up his every day attire from a white shirt with a black tie, to a dark blue shirt with a black vest. It looked really good on him, Jake thought to himself.

"You, eh, look nice", he could hear himself say.

Dwight met his gaze with wide eyes, seemingly very surprised by his comment. 

"I-I mean," Jake quickly added, realizing how stupid he had sound. "T-That shirt. It looks good on you."

"Oh! T-Thanks!" Dwight laughed nervously while scratching his neck and avoiding Jake's gaze.

It was a bit cute, Jake thought to himself, then he had to stop himself. The man was already embarrassed by his stupid bluntness, get a grip!

"You, eh... Y-You look r-really nice too! Or, like... Y-You look different, I like the hair!"

Dwight gestured towards Jake's messy bun that he'd forced his hair to stay in for tonight.

"Thanks, although it's not really anything special, but it keeps it out of the way I suppose", Jake laughed and nervously changed stance where he stood.

Goddamnit, he sounded so dorky. He had made Dwight embarrassed and he felt so stupid for being so blunt. Dwight looked good in a platonic way, period. Nothing wrong with noticing that. A couple of awkward minutes went by as the men stood by the present table, neither managing to say anything to break the crushing silence between them. Jake took a few more sips from his drink in hopes that the alcohol would soothe his nervous soul. He must have taken bigger sips than anticipated, because now the cup was empty.

"I'm gonna go grab some more of that punch", he said, looking over at Dwight. "You want a drink too?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks!" Dwight said, then quickly added: "Non-alcoholic, I drove here."

"Sure", Jake said and then he left for the punch table.

Some co-workers stood at the table, chatting, but Jake didn't really want to talk with them so he quickly grabbed a cup of alcoholic punch and one non-alcoholic and headed back to Dwight.

"So, driving tonight, eh?" he said as he handed the cup to Dwight.

"Yeah, not much of a drinker anyways. I get t-terrible hangovers", Dwight replied and took a sip from his drink. "You took an Uber here, or?"

Jake nodded and took a sip from his as well. Dwight looked like he pondered on whether or not to say something. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat.

"I, uh... We live pretty close, right? I-I can give you a lift home later, if you want?"

Jake looked at him, a bit surprised but not at all in a bad way.

"That'd be really cool of you, yeah!" he said with a grateful nod, then added: "I thought about staying sober, but got a bit too nervous so I had to have a glass of wine before coming here."

Dwight chuckled lightly and Jake looked at him with an amused, questioning look.

"You? Nervous?" Dwight said, giving him one of those adorable smiles.

"Yeah, what?" Jake laughed. "You don't think I get nervous?"

Dwight shook his head with a grin, casting a glance over at him.

"Y-You just seem so... I don't know, calm and c-collected all the time."

Jake couldn't help but nudge the other man lightly in the side. In a playful, platonic way, of course.

"Hey, I get nervous. I was nervous about all the people being here, and me being so new I don't really know anyone besides you. I was nervous about you being here, and you not being here..."

He realized what he'd said a couple of seconds after he'd said it, and quickly tried to explain himself.

"I-I mean... I was hoping you'd be here. Shit, I'm sorry, I think the punch is getting to me already. Hah, lightweight, right?"

He only ended up sounding even more stupid. Just shut your mouth already, he thought to himself with a grimace that he hoped Dwight didn't see. He cast a glance over at the other man, who was looking at him. To his surprise, Jake could see him blushing a bit.

"Well... I-I was hoping you'd be here as well, actually", he said, eyeing Jake with a bit of caution.

"Oh", was all Jake could muster, not being able to take his eyes of the other man. 

His heart had begun beating a bit faster now, and he felt a bit warm. Was it the punch, or something else? Dwight was smiling at him, nervously changing stance and looking away from time to time but always returning his gaze to meet Jake's. Jake wanted to say  
something, but he couldn't figure out anything to say. Looking at Dwight now, he felt an unmistakable warmth spreading from his stomach to fill his whole body. Maybe he didn't have only platonic feelings for the office partner.

"Mistletoe alert!"

The men were broken from their trance like state by Kate's joyful exclaim. They both turned to eye her as she came bouncing their way, cheeks red from the punch. In her hand she held the unmistakable, green branch, holding it above Jake and Dwight as she got  
to them.

"You guys are so adorable!" she whispered, a hearty smile on her face.

Dwight laughed nervously and Jake quickly snapped the mistletoe from her with an embarrassed smile. 

"I'll take that one", he said and Kate winked at him.

"Make sure to put it to use, Park!" she giggled, then turned towards Dwight, whose face was redder than her cheeks at this point.

"Fairfield, Claudette wanted me to tell you the cookies are out, could you be a doll and-"

"We'll get more, no problem", Jake interrupted her, and to his relief she thanked them and left them alone.

As they were finally alone again, Jake looked over at Dwight with a frown, but Dwight seemed to struggle to keep a big grin off his face.

"Jesus Christ..." he chuckled, and Jake smiled.

"I know the cookies are probably not your job, but I thought-"

"Oh, yeah, let's go get them", Dwight said and gestured towards the rest of the gang. "Things are getting too freaky in here, anyways."

They left for the kitchen, a small room at the end of the floor and an area that was completely free of people at the moment. As they got in there, Jake decided to close the door behind them so he could finally be spared from the infernal Christmas music.

"Let's see, where do they keep the cookies..." Dwight mumbled as he started searching the cupboards.

Jake searched as well, and very soon they found a big box of fresh cookies that they pulled out on the coffee table.

"Alright, mission completed!" Dwight declared and put his hands on his hips.

He looked over at Jake and noticed the mistletoe still in his hands.

"You s-still holding on to that one, eh?" he smiled, and Jake looked at the branch in his hand.

"O-Oh, I hadn't noticed", he said, trying to sound casual, despite definitely knowing he still held on to it. "Should I... throw it away?" he asked with a quick glance at Dwight.

At this question, the other man cleared his throat a little and shied away his gaze. The kitchen was dimly lit with electric candles and a bright star in the window. They had even hung a string of Christmas lights on the wall, glowing faintly in bright colours. The lights reflected beautifully in Dwight's glasses, as he looked at Jake with a shy smile, seemingly unable to form any sentences.

"Do you want me to throw it away?" Jake asked again, this time not able to contain the smile on his own lips.

Dwight laughed, the most precious sound Jake could have heard now, and it made him crazy. But he didn't want to overstep any boundaries, so he waited for Dwight to reply.

"Well?" he teased.

"Well... I t-think we could maybe... p-put it to use somehow", Dwight said with a slightly playful tone. "If one believes in those kinds of things, that is."

Jake couldn't stop his face from bursting into a big grin.

"I've never been one to dismiss green branches and their wishes", he said, jokingly raising his eyebrows a bit.

Dwight laughed again and bit his lower lip while eyeing Jake. Jake took this as a good sign and carefully took one step closer. He wanted to kiss Dwight so badly, he'd wanted it a long time actually. He'd wanted to ask him on a date the first month he worked here, he'd want to taste those soft lips ever since he first had made Dwight laugh. Now they were standing so close to each other, Jake could feel the other's breath on his face. When had they gotten this close? He looked into those deep brown eyes, and his mind seemed to stop completely. Before he knew it, he had locked lips with Dwight. It felt amazing, it felt better than he'd ever dared to hope. Dwight tasted sweet, with a little hint of cinnamon, probably from the punch. They started out softly, tasting each other's lips a bit, but Jake soon wanted more and decided to try and push a little bit of tongue in there. He'd never really made out with anyone before, but he wanted to so much now that he didn't care if he came off as a wonky kisser. Dwight didn't seem to mind, thankfully, but responded with carefully starting to explore Jake's mouth with his tongue as well. Gods, he smelled so good. Jake didn't know what cologne it was but it made him tingle. He pressed up against Dwight's body and let his hands slide up to play a bit with his hair. He could feel Dwight smiling in the kiss, which made him feel all kinds of ways. It made him so riled up, he accidentally pushed Dwight into the table. The sound of the table sliding a few inches on the floor made their kissing frenzy stop abruptly, and Jake gasped.

"I-I'm so sorry, shit, I-"

But his apologies fell on deaf ears. In one swift move, Dwight had hopped up on the table and grabbed Jake close and they continued making out. Jake positioned himself between Dwight's legs, and the pose itself made him feel even more things. His hard-on was a fact now, and as he was now closer to Dwight he could feel the other man was just as excited as he. Jake couldn't hinder himself from greedily grabbing Dwight's behind and pushing their crotches even tighter together, and as their bulges got pressed against each other Dwight let out a soft moan that made Jake soar. He wanted to hear that moan again, he wanted to make Dwight make all the sweetest sounds. He wanted to devour every inch of this beautiful man. Their kissing got even more passionate, and just as Jake could feel a hand beginning to tug on his shirt, they heard the door opening. Both of them stopped their business instantly and turned to see who had entered the kitchen. In the doorway stood a red-faced Meg, holding Feng tightly in her arms. Both of them had a look of surprise on their faces.

"Oops, looks like it's occupied!" Meg giggled after the initial surprise had settled.

Neither Dwight nor Jake managed to say anything.

"Let's go somewhere else", Meg said to Feng, kissing her on the cheek. "Leave the boys to their business!"

Before being dragged away Feng gave them a cheeky thumbs up and shouted:

"Nice going, Fairfield!"

And they left as soon as they'd appeared, seemingly busy with continuing their search for a private room. Jake and Dwight remained quiet for a few more seconds, before looking at each other and bursting out in laughter. Jake kissed Dwight lightly and helped him hop down from the table. As he tucked his shirt back into his pants, Dwight smiled at him and said:

"So, ehm... Do you still want me to drive you home, or... or do you want to..."

Jake eyed him with a playful grin, eagerly waiting for him to finish the question. Dwight chuckled and leaned forwards to give him a kiss on the nose.

"Or do you want to spend the night at my place?"

Jake kissed him and replied:

"I'd want nothing more."


End file.
